Question: Rewrite ${(7^{-12})(7^{-7})}$ in the form ${7^n}$.
Explanation: ${ (7^{-12})(7^{-7}) = 7^{-12-7}} $ ${\hphantom{ (7^{-12})(7^{-7})} = 7^{-19}} $